The Emberglades
The Emberglades are a collection of provinces of the Kingdom of Quel’thalas that occupies the northern stretch of coasts on Sunstrider Isle. Wedged between the sea and several mountain ranges, it is home to long beaches, rolling plains, rich deltas, and lush forests located at the foot of the Cloudrend Mountains that divides them off from the rest of the Sunstrider Isle. Ruled by Mereded Emberheart for several millennia, the Emberglades has been made into the breadbasket of the Northern provinces. Sheltered from the elements by the surrounding mountains and fed by multiple rivers that could easily be redirected by irrigation channels, the Emberglades are home to the finest farmland in Quel’thalas. Now more undoubtedly so after the fertile heartlands of the Eversong Woods was decimated by the Scourge during the Third War. House Emberheart rules there with blessings of the Thalassian Court. A small family for a small territory, the Emberheart family mansion doubles as an administrative building, though most of the legislative matters are handled at the government office in city of Kearn. The lesser noble houses and barons pay tribute to the Emberhearts, maintaining the lands in return for the privilege and wealth received from owning it. House Goodember, lording over the North Eastern stretch of coast of Shalemarch. House Swiftquiver, caretakers of The Heartlands where the majority of the farmlands are located. House Wintergale, leaders of The Cloudrend Glades and the pristine woods that surround it. House Ilithia, rulers of Westheath, a vast stretch of fertile moors and also the home to the region capital, Kearn. The Heartlands With countless rivers and deltas criss-crossing the countryside, The Heartlands stands as the breadbasket to the Emberglades, Sunstrider Isle, and the northern provinces of the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. A product of arcane terraforming from when the region was first settled, The Heartlands is the stretch of land responsible for the reputation of the Glades amongst farmers. . . . . Westheath Home to endless moors and the Capital of Kearn, Westheath stands as the economic heart of the Emberglades. After harvest, the majority of crops pass through its borders, headed for Fairbreeze Cove to the west. While the Lords of Emberheart have always ruled from their family estate in the very center of the Emberglades, Kearn serves as their seat of administrative power in the west. . . Shalemarch Marked by its signature pebbled beaches, Shalemarch is the eastern most territory of the Emberglades. It is home to Eastbrook Pass, one of two ways through the mountain ranges that separates the Emberglades from the rest of Sunstrider Isle. As a consequence these lands boast a dozens of wealthy villages, made rich through trade and well maintained roads. . . . The Cloudrend Glades Covering the entire southern border of the Emberglades, The Cloudrend Glades are a collection of forests at the foot of the Cloudrend mountains. Home to deep virgin woods and rumored amicable troll tribes, the mountainous terrain and harsh landscape forges a hardy breed of self-reliant folk. . . . The Broken Bulwark & The Black Banner Once the main road into the Emberglades, the Bulwark was brought to its knees during the Third War. Sharing borders with The Heartlands, two decades ago, it looked much like Shalemarch. Led by House Daychaser, the territory was dotted with wealthy towns and villages bustling with trade. Today the area is known as The Broken Bulwark, where rotting ruins of charred buildings stand upon the black blighted earth. A few villages remain, mostly serving as supplements to garrisons that were built after the Invasion of the Scourge. In charge of the defense of The Broken Bulwark, and thus, the rest of the Emberglades are the Men of the Black Banner. Professional soldiers who watch over the mountain passes and valleys, led by Lord Dorrence Tar'saren. Whose family had earned the right to the war-scarred lands through deeds of selfless heroism. Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Places